villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
My Friend, the Monster
(a short story I shall work on soon which shall be told in the thoughts of Edward about his adopted sister, Violet, and the fears / doubts that come with living an uncertain and often cruel world (with forces on mass media such as Oath and personal demons like Poppy all haunting his young mind) : it is going to delve into Edward's mind and show the man I plan on him becoming.. think of it as Edward's "coming of age" ) They say that God loves us all, yet everyday I keep hearing those guys on the V-Net saying that God hates us, that we have sinned and soon we must pay for the evils we committed : I ask my uncle what it all means but he tells me I'll understand when I'm older, he says I should ignore it and "enjoy" things, I'm too young to worry about such things.. I know my uncle is right but I can't forget, every time I try to I hear those angry voices and my mind plays back images to those signs : Death to Monsters.. my mother used to tell me monsters didn't exist, she'd tell me that every night when I was little and believed in things lurking under my bed. My mother is gone now, yet I still have my aunt and uncle - I still have a family.. I even have a sister now, her name is Violet and she is what you'd call a monster.. a vampire to be precise.. yet she's my best friend in the whole world. Sometimes I try to talk to Violet about the things I see and hear but I don't think she understands, you see Violet came from another world.. she reminds me a lot on how she's not the same as those vampires you see in old movies, though she still needs to drink blood every now and then. I guess I should be afraid of that but I'm not, because she's not the only monster I know.. you see, mother was wrong.. there are monsters in the world.. lots of monsters.. even under the bed.. That's where I first found Poppy, he said he was my friend but Poppy isn't anyone's friend.. Poppy only likes to make people hurt.. maybe Poppy is hurt too.. my father used to say sometimes when people try and hurt others they are hurting inside.. that they want to make people feel as bad as they do.. Poppy sure smiles a lot though, maybe he just enjoys making people feel bad.. Violet doesn't seem to know what Poppy is either but she has her own monsters to deal with. Earth is meant to be for humans, God made us special.. in all the universe we are meant to be the "chosen".. that's what the guys on the V-Net say.. yet Violet and I have been talking to an old man who claims to be "God" : he says that *all* things are special.. that the whole universe is loved. I kind of like that idea.. everyone gets a chance.. no matter how alone they feel.. Yet once again I feel myself getting drawn back to those angry words, to that dark figure who the V-Net simply called "Oath" : his eyes.. they were so full of hate.. yet he talked of God and the "Chosen".. those eyes.. so full of hate.. is that what "faith" is meant to be? (..I'll continue soon and improve upon what is written as needed, this one will take a while due to its rather heavy subject matters..)